A Nice Suprise
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: This is a short little fanfic for the webcomic Little Muse. ShinjiXMichi...contains lemonyness. Oneshot!


**AUTHORS NOTE: _I wrote this for the authoress of the amazing little webcomic Little Muse. You might have to read the webcomic to understand what Michi is talking about in this story. Beware of lemonyness!!_**

"Shinjiiiii! I'm hereeeee!" Michi's voice rang out as she let herself into Shinji's house.

"Where is he? He wasn't answering the door either…" she grumbled, tossing her bad on the floor.

Michi often stayed the night after Shinji turned in the draft for his manga. He claimed it gave him the strength to go on…what a cheese ball! But such a cute cheese ball.

"Shinji? Are you in here?" Michi peeked around the corner of the living room. He wasn't there, nor was he in the kitchen or the bathroom.

"Where the hell is he? He didn't say he was leaving today…" she stood in the hallway pondering where he could've gone.

A slight rustling sound awoke her from her thoughts.

"Shin? Is that you?" Michi called out, somewhat timidly.

She followed the sound to its apparent location. Cracking the door open, she peeked in. the small sliver of light that the door allowed into the darkened room showed a Shinji lying on the bed fast asleep. Quickly, Michi covered her mouth to suppress her giggles.

"He's so cute when he's asleep! He must've been working really hard to be so tired," Michi thought as she crept up to the bedside.

He lay on his side, facing her, snoring slightly.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Michi's head, "he never lets me do anything with him, so now's my chance! I hope this doesn't count as rape…but I'm sure he won't mind, hee hee!"

As quietly and smoothly as possible, Michi wriggled down her boyfriends shorts until the "prize" was showing.

"Wow, it IS big! I wonder if I can get him aroused without waking him up." Michi smirked devilishly to herself.

Slowly, Michi began to stroke the warm member she held in her hands. When she saw he wasn't going to wake up she ventured to stroke a little faster. Grinning, she realized that he was slowly growing harder. With a quick peek to see if Shinji was still asleep, she leaned forward, taking the hardening member into her watering mouth.

"Mmm!" moaning to herself she took him in as far as her petite mouth could handle…it didn't even go halfway.

It didn't take long before Shinji became fully erect. Michi quickened her pace, pulling him in and out of her mouth faster and faster. She stopped occasionally to lick and suck at the parts she couldn't reach with the inside of her mouth. Her hand fondled at the swollen sac that lay beneath the turgid member.

Shinji shifted slightly, causing Michi to jump. After waiting a few moments she realized he was still asleep and went back to playing with his vivid erection.

An audible moan escaped Shinji's lips as Michi shoved him in to the back of her throat, causing her to grin.

A muffled gasp escaped her as Shinji came in her mouth. She swallowed all of it, licking up the remains.

"He came a lot! He's definitely been holding out on me…damn I really want to do it! But I don't want our first time to be when he's ASLEEP!" Michi thought staring greedily at his reddened member.

Michi closed her eyes, imagining them together…if only he'd do it! But he was too worried about her getting hurt because it was too big. Sighing, her eyes still closed, she allowed a hand to slip down her skirt. She could feel that she was already leaking profusely just from the thought of Shinji.

A sudden noise made her eyes burst open and her hand fly out of her skirt, sticky with fluids.

"Michi? What are you doing?" a slightly groggy Shinji questioned, staring at her, eyes wide open.

She blushed profusely, and then began to put, "I can't help it! You don't want to do it so where am I supposed to get my release? Ah! Shinji, what are you-?!"

Shinji had easily picked her up off the floor and sat her on the edge of the bed. He was now pulling off her skirt and undergarments.

"I promise, one day we'll do it…just not now. I don't think you're ready. For now, I can give you this."

Before Michi could respond, his head was between her legs, devouring her pulsating flesh.

"Oooh, Shinji, more!" Michi groaned with lust, clenching at Shinji's hair.

He obligingly concurred to her wishes; pushing his tongue in as far as it would go.

Within moments she came.

"Shinji…I'm sorry! I've just been holding back for so long," she blushed as he wiped her mess from his lips.

He chuckled heartily, "Its okay. Just wait, when we actually do it, it's going to be dynamic. For now, let's just get a little more rest."

She silently agreed as he took her into his huge arms. Their little adventure had worn her out.

**THE END**


End file.
